Una mañana diferente
by Gochy
Summary: Dégel va a Rodorio en busca de una importante obra para su nueva colección, y allí se topará con un asiduo visitante del pueblo.


**Una mañana diferente.**

Amanece. Las aves entonan sus primeras canciones, los animales abandonan sus madrigueras, y el santuario, poco a poco, despierta perezoso.

En el décimo primer templo un par de rayos de sol se filtran por la cortina entreabierta dando a parar directamente en los ojos del caballero, quien en medio de su ensoñación se cubre protectoramente con su antebrazo izquierdo.

Al cabo de unos momentos, su rostro y gran parte de su costado izquierdo son cubiertos por la creciente luminosidad. El caballero se remueve inquieto entre las finas sábanas: da una vuelta y luego otra, y otra más; se arropa por completo pero aún así puede sentir la luz a través de la tela.

Suspira en señal de derrota y toma el reloj que reposa sobre la mesita de luz. Todavía es temprano mas dormir no es una opción por lo que se levanta de la cama, cuidando de no despertar al hombre que duerme, tumbado boca abajo, junto a él. Pero antes, se permite acariciar aquel rostro que, como en contadas ocasiones, se mantiene sereno, sin aquella máscara de arrogante burla que tanto odia.

― ¿Dégel?

― Lo siento, te desperté ―aparta unos cuantos mechones de la cara de Kardia, escondiéndolos tras su oreja.

― ¿Qué haces? Ven, acuéstate ―bosteza.

― No tengo sueño. Además, tengo unos cuantos asuntos que atender con el Patriarca.

― ¡Es muy temprano!, ¡Son como las diez de la mañana!

― Son sólo las seis.

― ¡Peor! ―gira su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando fijamente a Acuario―. Además…también tienes ciertos asuntos que atender justo aquí ―Kardia se aferra a la melena de Dégel, atrayéndolo hasta unir sus labios―. Quédate un rato más.

― No.

― ¡Dégel!

― Sólo bromeaba ―sonríe, besándolo una vez más.

* * *

><p>― <em>¡Acuario! <em>

En la habitación, Dégel se tumba en la cama tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire, en un intento por recobrar el control. A su lado, Kardia respira agitado mientras su cuerpo aún se estremece en medio de leves espasmos.

― _¡Acuario, sal de donde estés!_

― ¿Manigoldo?, ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?

― Ignóralo, es un pesado.

― Eso no lo discuto pero puede ser importante.

― Primero tienes asuntos con el Patriarca, ahora con Manigoldo. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan popular? ―se sienta sobra la cama, cruzando los brazos.

― Siempre lo he sido ―se levanta―. Sólo debes mirar un poco más a tu alrededor.

― ¿Ah, sí?

― Sí. No soy persona fácil de ignorar.

― _¡Acuario, sal de una buena vez!_

― Iré a ver qué quiere.

― No, quédate ―hace un puchero al tiempo que jala al otro caballero del brazo.

―No me tardo ―se despide Dégel antes de vestirse con su armadura e ir a atender al caballero de Cáncer que ahora profería una sarta de improperios debido a su tardanza.

Al salir, el santo de Acuario se topa con Manigoldo, quien daba vueltas alrededor de la instancia cual animal enjaulado.

― ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este escándalo, Cáncer?

― ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu demora? ―se detiene, mirando al otro con suspicacia―. ¿Acaso estás con Kardia?

― ¿Qué quieres? ―responde Dégel tajante.

― El Patriarca quiere verte lo antes posible. Es sobre un paquete o algo así. Dijo que tú entenderías.

Claro que lo entendía. Había estado esperando por esta noticia: después de mucho tiempo de búsqueda por los mejores talleres de toda Europa había finalmente encontrado la máxima pieza de su colección particular, que ahora iba mucho más allá de los libros.

― ¿Y bien?, ¿No vas a subir?

― Iré en cuanto pueda ―y agitando su capa, abandonó la estancia dejando tras de sí a un muy curioso Manigoldo.

― No hay duda: está con Kardia.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, encontró a Kardia, aún desnudo en la cama, concentrado en la lectura de un pequeño libro: "Les Contes de ma mère l'Oye", dedujo por la portada. Al sentir la presencia del otro, Kardia oculta el texto rápidamente tras su espalda pero al saberse descubierto sólo atina a gruñir.

― No sabía que te interesaran los libros, en especial los cuentos para niños.

― ¿Qué quería Manigoldo? ―cubre con disimulo un naciente sonrojo con unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

― El Patriarca me busca ―Dégel abre un cajón de la mesita de luz y saca un pequeño sobre arrugado que guarda cuidadosamente en una de las cavidades de su armadura– Debo verlo de inmediato.

― ¿Es por lo de tu_ gran_ asunto de esta mañana?

― Así es. Deja el libro en la biblioteca antes de irte, no querrás que se estropee.

― ¡No molestes! ―espeta Kardia, lanzando una almohada contra Dégel, dando a parar en la puerta por la que segundos antes se salió el caballero.

* * *

><p>Caminaba a paso acelerado por las cada vez más concurridas calles de Rodorio, buscando el local que se adaptara a la descripción dada por el Patriarca: paredes blancas, techo oscuro y pequeñas ventanas de madera. La tarea no era tan sencilla, teniendo en cuenta que toda edificación que veía coincidía con dicha imagen.<p>

― Disculpa ―tan concentrado estaba que no notó cuando chocó contra otra persona, tirando las bolsas que ésta llevaba al suelo―. Déjame ayudarte.

― Aléjate ―recoge unos cuantos productos que se salieron de las bolsas―. ¿Dégel? ―Acuario le entrega una última lata―. Gracias.

― No hay de qué.

― Nos vemos en el santuario ―responde presuroso Albafica al tiempo en que toma sus bolsas del suelo.

― Espera, Piscis. ¿Te importaría ayudarme con esta dirección?

― No lo sé. No creo que sea conveniente, Dégel.

― Estoy perdido, lo admito. Y sé que tú conoces muy bien este lugar así que… ¿me ayudas?

― Está bien ―toma el papel que Dégel le extendió con la dirección―. No está muy lejos. Vamos.

Albafica empezó a caminar tan rápidamente, escurriéndose entre estrechas calles y cruzando en más de una ocasión que cualquier intento de memorizar el trayecto resultó en vano para Dégel quien sólo lo seguía a una prudencial distancia.

Finalmente, Piscis se detiene en un pequeño local: de paredes blancas, un alto techo oscuro y ventanas de madera herméticamente cerradas, con una enorme puerta abierta de par en par. En su interior, las paredes están repletas de cuadros y polvo, y uno que otro estante con diversos objetos en un avanzado estado de deterioro, tales como vasijas, bustos, restos de columnas, tablillas, etc. A parte de esto, el lugar parece totalmente desierto.

― ¿Qué se les ofrece? ―escuchan una voz proveniente de la trastienda, mas nadie aparece.

― El Patriarca del santuario nos envía. Venimos por una pintura ―contesta Dégel.

― Claro, aquí mismo la tengo.

Tras unos momentos de espera, un anciano sale con la pequeña pintura cuidadosamente envuelta, quien luego la entrega a Dégel. Una vez en sus manos, Dégel la desenvuelve con delicadeza, evitando dañar su interior; no puede evitar emocionarse ante tan elaborada obra.

― Parece la original.

―Algunos afirman que lo es, señor. Traída desde la bella Francia.

― ¿Cuánto es por todo?

― Oh, no se preocupe por eso ahora, señor. Sólo tómela, y envíe mis saludos al Patriarca ―insiste el anciano.

― Gracias, así lo haré.

Dégel envuelve la pintura nuevamente y sale del local, seguido por Albafica. Unos vendedores por aquí y unos cuantos compradores por allá hacen ver las calles de Rodorio más angostas de lo que realmente son, y un caballero de Piscis más incómodo de lo usual.

― Es realmente bella ―se aventura a decir Albafica―. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? Porque es claro que no venden ese tipo de cosas en el pueblo.

― Tengo mis contactos ―sin embargo, esa respuesta no satisfizo a su acompañante, quien lo miraba como buscando una mejor explicación―. Conocí un gran taller de arte hace un tiempo, durante una misión. Desde entonces, he adquirido una que otra cosa de allí. Esta es la primera vez que vengo a Rodorio por un encargo como éste, generalmente los recibo en Atenas.

― Ah. ¿Eso incluye tus libros?

― Algunos, sí ―se detienen bajo la sombra de una carpa―. Gracias por tu ayuda, Piscis.

― Llámame Albafica.

― Está bien, Albafica. ¿Te parece si tomamos un café?

― No lo creo, hay demasiada gente aquí.

― Que sea en Acuario.

― Es una mala idea, Dégel. Ya te has arriesgado mucho al estar conmigo esta mañana. No quiero lamentar nada.

― No hay nada que lamentar, es sólo-

― He dicho ―Albafica se veía cada vez más nervioso; tal vez debería dejar las cosas como estaban, pensó Dégel.

― La próxima semana llegará un pequeño David, ¿podrías acompañarme a recogerlo?

― Hasta luego, Dégel ―y sin esperar una respuesta, Albafica se escabulló por una de las tantas calles del pueblo.

Desconcertado. Así quedó Dégel ante la actitud de Piscis. Nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con él en el pasado. Sin embargo, media mañana fue suficiente para llegar a la conclusión de que si Piscis lograra deshacerse de su fobia a lastimar a los demás, podría llegar a ser un hombre terriblemente encantador. Pero ante todo, estaba desconcertado por su propia actitud: ¿desde cuándo le interesaba tanto el duodécimo guardián hasta el punto de demandar su compañía de la forma en que lo hizo?

Suspiró mientras asía su obra fuertemente y partía rumbo al santuario.

* * *

><p>― ¿Qué opinas de ella? ―preguntó el caballero tras colgar el cuadro que traía consigo en una pared demasiado amplia para tan diminuta obra.<p>

― No tiene cejas ―responde Kardia.

― Cierto, pero aún así es bella ―insiste Dégel con asombro, no esperaba que Kardia se fijara en ese detalle que muchos pasan por alto.

― El fondo no se ve bien, está borroso ―el santo de Escorpio se acerca más a la pintura.

― Es la técnica de la obra: _sfumato_ ―aclara Dégel mientras un par de dedos recorren el contorno de la figura central.

― Ahh… ¿se está riendo?

― He ahí el atractivo de la obra, Kardia: es un misterio.

― ¿Y pretendes que con todos esos defectos esa _cosa_ sea bella? ―miró confuso al de Acuario.

Dégel suspiró con cansancio. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió mostrar la recién adquirida obra a Kardia? Cualquier intento de culturizar al escorpión era tiempo perdido, nada parecía motivarlo, con excepción tal vez, de los cuentos infantiles. Aunque debía darle algo de crédito, no muchos se fijan en los detalles, tal como Kardia extrañamente hizo.

Una tímida sirvienta entra en la habitación, entregando a Acuario un gran ramo de rosas junto a una pequeña tarjeta para sorpresa de Dégel y Kardia.

― Señor Dégel, encontramos esto en la entrada del templo. No había nadie.

― Gracias, retírate.

Sabía de dónde provenían esas rosas, y sobre todo el porqué. Sin embargo, abrió el papelito y leyó.

"_Lamento mucho lo de esta mañana. _

_Espero que aceptes estas flores como muestra de mi arrepentimiento._

_Albafica._

_PD: ¿Aún quieres tomar una taza de café?"_

Ignorando las molestas preguntas de Kardia de fondo, Dégel sonrió por lo bajo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este es oficialmente el fic más largo y con más diálogos que he escrito hasta el momento, todo un récord ;) (Y con el peor título de todos XP) Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

"Les Contes de ma mère l'Oye" es en español "Cuentos de Mamá Gansa" o "Cuentos de mi mamá Oca". Fue publicado por Charles Perrault en 1697 y es una recopilación de cuentos de tradición oral, tales como La bella durmiente, El gato con botas y otros más.

Para los que no adivinaron cuál pintura es, se trata de la Mona Lisa de Leonardo Da Vinci. Es una obra realmente pequeña (mide 77cm x 53cm), en la historia es traída desde Francia porque en sus inicios hizo parte de la colección privada de Francisco I de Francia quien la compró a Da Vinci en 1518 y no fue hasta 1798 que llegó al Museo del Louvre, y como no sé qué pasó con ella en todo ese tiempo, pues quiero creer que estuvo algún tiempo en el santuario XD

Gracias por leer.


End file.
